El amor ocultándose en el oeste
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Sabia que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero aun así lo intento; con la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.


No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Lo miraba desde la distancia. Siempre con los ojos anhelante, sus días se iban observándolo, grabando, tatuando en su memoria cada gesto desde la distancia. Se conformaba con solo verlo así, sabía que no podía llegar junto a él, era imposible, aun así rezo y rezo para que algún día pudiera estar a su lado.

Tenía una novia hermosa, gentil y alegre por esa razón siempre sentía ese sentimiento de culpabilidad por desear el mismo chico. Se consolaba, pensando que las cosas del corazón son difíciles de guiar, razón por la cual seguía soñando cada noche con él. Sueños dulces, sueños apasionados, sueños de anhelos por sentir su calor.

Esa mañana que llego a la escuela, la noticia de que el chico que le gustaba estaba soltero, fue un gran impacto ¿tenía alguna oportunidad? Se cuestionó, con el paso de las primeras horas. El miedo al rechazo, punzaba con su aguijón ponzoñoso, aterrando su corazón inseguro, se dijo varias veces que tenía que ser valiente si dudaba un poco más, su oportunidad seria tomada por otro.

Esa tarde Tsunayoshi, se confesó derramo todo el contenido de su corazón. Para su gran sorpresa sus sentimientos fueron devueltos, ese día podía morir feliz. Su amor era grande como el mismo cielo, quería creer que Byakuran también lo amaba con la misma devoción, sabía que la verdad le susurraba que su amor no era reciprocó. No quiso detenerse a darle razón a la verdad.

Continuo amando a Byakuran, como Byakuran ama a sus malvaviscos. No había nadie más, solo existía Byakuran. Amar sin recibir lo mismo, duele, duele mucho. Eso lo sabía muy bien.

Nadie sabía que ellos estaban juntos. Se miraban en los pasillos, pero no se miraban, sonreían a diferentes direcciones, no hubo roces en público.

No hubo nada.

Tsunayoshi siguió adelante, aferrándose a ese sentimiento que hay dentro de sí mismo, desnudando todo sus cuerpo y alma a ese hombre, desnudo todo sus deseos ocultos.

Su primera vez, fue maravillosamente dolosa, le dolió tanto que creyó que nunca más podría sentarse otra vez. Sin embargó con aquel dolor, fue feliz, feliz como un idiota. Como lo era: un idiota enamorado.

— ¿Te gusto?

—Sí, mucho. —respondió Tsunayoshi, entre las piernas de Byakuran. Nunca pensó que lamería esa «cosa» tal vez podrían pensar que era un pervertido. Tal lo era, pero por hacer feliz a Byakuran, haría cualquier cosa.

Su relación no caminaba hacia ningún sitio. Siempre era Tsunayoshi, quien soñaba con el lado rosa del amor. Sin embargó el amor, también tiene un lado oscuro, sabía que existía; siempre se negó a aceptarlo. Fue al templo, donde rezo para poder entrar en el corazón de Byakuran.

Rezo y rezo pero sus plegarias, no fueron escuchadas. Como una ladera que colapsa por un temporal, su mentira colapso. Nunca fue suyo, nunca lo será. La ilusión, duro poco, en su paso dejo un corazón destruido; porque no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

—Voy empezar a salir con Yuni, una vez más. —Byakuran dijo. Mirando hacia la ventana, donde el cielo se miraba en toda su majestuosidad.

Tsunayoshi, no levanto su mirada. En el aula de música, donde hubo innumerables encuentros, también era el lugar donde estaba siendo abandonado.

—Ella es mi primer amor. Nos conocemos desde años, mis padres son amigos de los suyos. Siempre pensaron que al crecer, nos casaríamos; nacimos para estar juntos.

— ¿Por qué…? —las palabras temblaban, en la punta de la lengua —¡Entonces por qué aceptaste salir conmigo!

Byakuran guardo silencio, como si estuviera reflexionando el por qué. No había nada, solo acepto la confesión de ese chico por matar el tiempo. No hubo nada más, no hay sentimientos ocultos. No hay nada.

— ¿Me aceptaste, porque no tenías nada mejor que hacer? —no hubo respuesta—¡Dime fue solo eso!

—Lo siento. Como compensación te regalo una bolsa de mis malvaviscos. —Byakuran, saco una bolsa de malvavisco de su bolso y la extendió para Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Crees que mis sentimientos son un juego? ¿Realmente los crees? Si me das una bolsa de malvavisco, todo está arreglado.

—Te lo dije, Yuni es la única para mí. Fue un error aceptar. —dio un suspiro exasperado—.Estoy seguro que sabias que nunca sentí nada por ti.

Las palabras salieron, como si fueran ácido derramado en su cuerpo. Dolía, dolía tanto esas palabras que eran ciertas; lo sabía muy bien, no hay espacio para su amor en ese corazón que es exclusivo para la Yuni.

Fue un tonto, siempre lo ha sido. Como pudo albergar una poco de esperanza.

—Me tengo que ir, Yuni me está esperando.

—Por favor no vayas. —su mano temblorosas, agarraban firmemente el brazo de Byakuran. En un acto desesperado, para que no se marche. Para que no salga de su vida, todavía quedan muchas palabras, muchos besos y muchos sentimientos en su interior.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor… —repitió una y mil veces. Como si estuviera lanzando un encantamiento. Sus lágrimas lamían sus mejillas, tintadas de rosa. Su cara era desastre de súplica y agonía.

Nunca pensó ver una cara así. Sintió el sentimiento de culpa, por a haber alimentado las esperanza de ese chico, que lo cuido en esos dos meses. Sus almuerzos coloridos, de sus sonrisas tímidas y sus susurros que pedía que lo amara.

Tsunayoshi, soltó su brazo. No hay nada que hacer, todo estaba perdido.

Lo único que podía hacer, era darle el último beso. En sus manos sostuvo el rostro de Tsunayoshi que fue su amanté fiel por dos meses, y le dio el último beso; su último beso fue depositado en la mejilla.

—Lo siento.

Se marchó, dejando a Tsunayoshi hundiéndose como el sol, que se oculta en el oeste. Los colores cálidos de atardecer, no era lo suficiente para aliviar el dolor que yacía en su corazón. Sus ojos brumosos de lágrimas brillaban con los últimos rayos del sol.

Con el cielo color purpura, Tsunayoshi salió de esa aula que fue testigo de sus encuentros y el final de su ficticia relación.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Ah! y pasen por mi perfil para votar sobre la pareja de _No me gustan los hombres. _


End file.
